Cosas que Flor Nunca Contó
by Sitiuc
Summary: Franco va a visitar a Flor y ella reflexiona sobre sus recuerdos.Floricienta. FlorFede


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino propiedad intelectual de Cris Morena y RGB.

Spoilers: Se sitúa a final de la serie

Paring: Fede/ Flor

-----------------------------------------

COSAS QUE FLOR NUNCA CONTÓ

-----------------------------------------

Flor tiene una cajita donde guarda las cosas que nunca le contó a nadie. No es muy grande ni fastuosa y para un ojo inexperto podría ser solo una caja más llena de cosas inservibles sin embargo para ella es uno de sus tesoros más preciados, allí guarda las cosas que lleva en el corazón todos los días pero que pesan demasiado para llevarlas solo allí.

Guarda una piedra muy redondita, casi perfecta que se encontró en el jardín justo después de que su Don Freezer le regalase una de sus mejores sonrisas, el boleto de avión que le regaló Franco cuando casi ve el mar por primera vez, una horquilla de flores que llevaba la tarde que actuó Tomás en el día de la madre, cartas de Maia, una flor amarilla de un ramo que le regaló Roberta por su cumpleaños, una carta perfumada que huele igual que olían sus trillizos al nacer y otras tantas cosas que solo tienen sentido para ella.

También guarda en ella la cinta del milagro de Federico en Max en la que muchos solo ven rayas de colores, canciones a medio escribir, amuletos que le dio su mamá y un contrato para un matrimonio eterno escrito en papel de membrete Frezenwalden.

A veces, cuando siente un poco de melancolía y necesita recordar lo afortunada que es coge una chaqueta y sale al jardín a sentarse debajo de su arbolito y con mucho cuidado, casi como para no molestar siquiera al aire que la rodea, abre su cajita y amorosamente revisa sus pertenencias, riendo, llorando, recordando y sintiendo con cada una de ellas.

Cuando termina respira hondo y le habla a su arbolito y a su mamá a la que tanto echa de menos y a sus haditas que siempre estuvieron con ella y vuelve a la casa a contarle algún cuento a sus trillizos para que crezcan creyendo en hadas y en príncipes y en princesas y en los sueños que al final se cumplen y en que aunque a veces parezca imposible cuando pasan cosas malas siempre nos espera nuestro final feliz.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta la saca de su ensimismamiento un cosquilleo nervioso le recorre el estómago y se levanta de un salto para ir a abrir la puerta sabiendo que al otro lado estará Franco que vuelve de su última gira de torneos y casi no puede contener las ganas de verlo y de abrazarlo y de que le cuente cada minuto de cada hora de las que ha estado fuera.

Cuando abre la puerta ni siquiera hay tiempo de decir "hola" se abrazan y sonríen y los ojos azules y penetrantes de los Frezenwalden le llenan de agua salada el lagrimal.

-¡Vimos tu partido por televisión! – le dice cuando consigue encontrar la voz – Estábamos todos emocionadísimos, Tomás apenas pudo dormir por la noche y tú estabas guapísimo. Quizá no te diste cuenta porque estabas todo concentrado con tanta bola para un lado y para otro pero las niñas del público no dejaban de mirarte y…

Habla como habla ella, ganando velocidad y gestos con cada palabra que pronuncia hasta que Franco abre la boca para decir su nombre y la para en seco

-Flor… – Franco sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que encogen el alma- te he echado de menos.

-Awwww, yo también Franco

Y le abraza una vez más antes de llevarlo a la cocina a tomar una taza de leche chocolatada caliente como hacían antes.

La casa está extrañamente tranquila dentro de su ajetreo habitual y Franco comenta los detalles de su Tour mientras Flor le cuenta las últimas travesuras de los chicos y cuando la taza va por la mitad Flor no puede dejar de sentir en la boca del estómago, cuánto le ha echado de menos.

-Franco Frezenwalden: Gran Promesa del tenis argentino – dice moviendo las manos como si fuese un gran titular- estoy segura de que tus papás están muy orgulloso de ti

Franco se limita a sonreír y mirar al suelo antes de cambiar las tornas de la conversación

-¿Y qué me dices de ti Florencia Sanmillán¿Eres feliz?

No necesita pensar la respuesta. Tiene una familia, tiene gente que la quiere, tiene su música, su arbolito y prácticamente todo lo que alguna vez le pidió a sus haditas pero antes de que pueda responder la puerta de la cocina se abre y entra una figura vestida de esgrima de pies a la cabeza y la mirada de Franco se pierde cuando Max se quita la más cara a mitad de camino de la nevera donde coge una botella de agua antes de emprender el camino de vuelta.

-¡Franco! Ya has vuelto no te había visto –saluda Max con la voz jadeante del ejercicio

-Llegué hace solo un rato

-¿No querés practicar conmigo?

-Creo que con el tenis tengo más que bastante deporte

-Está bien, como querás. Les dejo que sigan hablando

Pero antes de irse Max hace algo más, sonríe una milésima y le da un casto beso en la frente a Flor de un modo tan particular que hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo parece llevar el sello Frezenwalden.

Durante unos segundos Franco parece haberse quedado sin habla y Flor aprovecha para dar otro sorbo de su taza.

-No sé si soy yo que estoy medio loco pero a veces me parece estar viendo a Fede con un disfraz

Flor no sabe muy bien que contestar así que deja que Franco siga hablando

-Es Max, sé que es Max pero a veces tiene un brillo en los ojos, o la forma de hablar o en la forma de moverse… sobretodo cuando está con vos… o con los trillizos

Se le quiebra la voz cuando la encuentra para contestarle

-No, no sos vos

No le cuenta a Franco que a menudo sueña con Federico. Sueña que pasean cogidos de la mano y que hablan y que discuten como si se fuesen a tirar los trastos a la cabeza como solían hacer y que cuando despierta el corazón le late como si no le cupiese en el pecho y sabe que de algún modo no ha sido un sueño.

Flor tampoco le cuenta que otras mientras conversan Max habla de cosas, de cosas de antes de que se conocieran o incluso de cosas que pasan en sus sueños y que solo el Freezer podría saber ni que hay ocasiones en que está de espaldas a la puerta y siente entrar a Federico y la piel se le pone de gallina y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, a pesar de que cuando se da la vuelta es a Max a quien ve.

No se lo cuenta a Franco al igual que no se lo contó nunca a nadie porque siente que tendría que abrir su corazón y vaciarlo, porque hay cosas que están demasiado ligadas al alma para guardarlas en una cajita.

Se seca una lágrima que no ha llegado a resbalar por el lagrimal y respira hondo sin contarle ni a él ni a nadie que sabe – del tipo de certeza que se tiene en lo más profundo del corazón y de la que es imposible desprenderse – que el gran amor que Max le profesa es en realidad de Federico, que su alma está ligada a su Freezer para siempre aunque sea a través de Max.

Franco se acerca y la acaricia cariñosamente la cara antes de darla un abrazo.

-Bueno ya está – Flor se pone en pie de un salto y sonríe con todas las ganas como ella acostumbra a hacer - ¿Por qué no vamos al playroom a escuchar un poco de música o vamos a ver que están haciendo los chicos? Mira que estos son peligrosos y pueden estar haciendo todo tipo de trastadas –coge a Franco de la mano y tira de él hasta que se levanta y la sigue de camino a la sala - ¿Te conté lo que hicieron el otro día en el jardín?...

La alegría de Flor inunda una vez más cada uno de los rincones de la casa, y es que a pesar de algunos momentos de melancolía la felicidad de Flor es difícil de contener en solo cuatro paredes, después de todo ¿Cómo no ser feliz cuando sabes que el amor de tu vida estará siempre ahí y que te ama tanto como para renunciar al mismísimo cielo por ti?

::Fin::


End file.
